


Indigo Blue

by Watergirl1968



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Spanking, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watergirl1968/pseuds/Watergirl1968
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve gone soft," Levi muttered. </p><p>He understood Erwin’s command demeanour in the field. He empathized with Erwin’s occasional deep silences and blue moods. He appreciated that Erwin was inclined to laugh easily, in spite of, or perhaps because of, their circumstances. </p><p>What he was utterly unused to was being cherished in so thorough a fashion, and it unbalanced him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Offer

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for Bonez, a talented artist, a fantastic human being and a gift to this fandom! Thanks so much for sharing your talent, your knowledge and your warmth so freely with all of us…
> 
> This Eruri is for you! Peace and blessings…
> 
> STORY NOTES: Canon AU with divergences. Same AU as Voices in the Bone Series.

In the spring, the sap ran. The ancient forests bordering the Survey Corps compound had a verdant, heady smell, like frozen hope thawing out.

From the sap of the fragrant cedar trees, an oil was distilled. Its scent soothed and stilled agitation in people and horses alike.

Erwin Smith swore by the stuff. He introduced the scent to the war horses during training exercises, coupling it with rewards such as apple slices or chestnuts when he worked with the animals. His father had done the same thing, Erwin had said. Erwin’s father had dealt in woven textiles, and not warfare, Levi had pointed out. 

Levi associated the smell, fresh but thick as new moss, with Erwin. As much as he grumbled about Erwin’s tendency to climb into bed with nothing more than a cursory wash to temper the dust of the stables, Levi adored the smell of cedar oil that clung to Erwin’s hair, and the skin of his throat. 

Levi had been inhaling that scent, drawing it rhythmically into his lungs the first time he had allowed himself to come while Erwin fucked him. Erwin’s arms had wrapped around him, making escape impossible. Levi had squirmed, finding that the entrapment aroused him enormously, so much so that he broke, feral and sweaty, writhing through his orgasm, tasting mossy green.

❦❦❦

As much as Levi liked to scoff at the Commander’s father for his woven wool empire, he recognized that much of Erwin’s business acumen came from the old man. And while Erwin didn’t know much about weaving, he knew a great deal about horses. He knew the bloodline of every purebred animal in the Corps, and a good amount of information about those horses of mixed or unrecorded ancestry. 

Levi was summoned to Erwin’s office one early spring morning. The horses stamped and snorted in the barn, restlessly scenting the thawing of the ground. Smoke from cook fires and from the smithy hung in the air.

Levi stuck his head in the door, regarding Erwin. “Sir?”

He scowled impatiently when he realized that his entire body was required inside. He was needed elsewhere.

"What can I do for you?" he asked brusquely.

Erwin Smith was, at the core of his nature, a horseman. He was tall and broad, with large, tapered hands. He rode intuitively, using his entire body to communicate with Bismarck, his large, cream-coloured stallion. While Levi’s prowess in a 3D harness was unsurpassed, Erwin commanded his mount with a steady, natural latent energy.

Levi swallowed.

"Well?" he crossed his arms across his chest.

Erwin passed a document across his desk, upon which was written a figure. It was a greater sum than Levi would make in six months.

"…..And?"

"That," said Erwin, rising from behind his desk and walking around it, "is an offer."

"Huh," Levi flicked the page with his thumb. "Whom do I have to assassinate?"

"The only thing you’d need to kill," replied the Survey Corps Commander, "is that sour tongue in your head. D’you think you can manage that?"

Erwin turned around, planting his backside on the ledge of the window he’d been staring out of.

Levi did something then that he only did in front of Erwin, and which inevitably caused Erwin to dissolve into mirth: he screwed his delicate face up into a slow, insidious, maniacal grin, like a demented Siamese cat. 

"Is that better?" he asked sweetly.

Erwin approached Levi, chuckling deep in his throat. “Behave yourself.”

Levi raised one fine eyebrow, goading the taller man.

"I  _said,_ " Erwin was right in front of him now, reaching around, gripping his bottom in one strong hand and pulling Levi against him, "behave yourself."

Erwin lowered his head, brushing his cheek against Levi’s and closing his eyes.

"I don’t have time for you," Levi grumbled, "You’re a nuisance."

The hand on Levi’s backside squeezed. Then, he found himself released.

"That offer," Erwin resumed his train of thought, "is for the stud services of your mount, Louis de Soleil. It’s from a reputable breeder, in the north of Sulhansey. The breeder would like to discuss an arrangement. He’d like to see Bismarck and Saffron as well. Saffron belongs to the Corps, but of course Lou is privately owned, as is Bismarck, so it’s up to you. If I like what I hear, I will engage Bismarck. We could use the funds. Army gold tends to flow inward, toward the Capital, rather than outward, toward exploration and real change."

Levi snorted. “So. Someone wants to pay my horse thirty-thousand silver marks for a fuck?”

"That’s about the measure of it, yes."

❦❦❦

Levi went into the barn the next day, and was sorry he did so. Eren Jaeger, who had an inborn talent for horses, had been made stable manager. Eren spent every spare moment building upon what he knew; it meant the world to him to have a goal beyond his role as a titan shifter. 

So Eren, whose volatility had been somewhat tempered as he entered his twenties, chatted amiably to Levi about Louis, about Bismarck, about bloodlines and animal husbandry. About markings and measurements and birthing and foals. Levi took all of it in, watching his underling acutely, excusing himself finally. His head was banging and he needed a cup of tea.

He joined Erwin later in the afternoon, appreciating the small fire that Erwin had banked in his study. The evenings were chilly, and damp.

Erwin had pulled his table closer to the fire, and laid out a decent piece of cheese, and a thick soup in small bowls. 

Levi hung his cloak carefully, shaking off the dampness. He pulled off his boots, setting them neatly under his cape. He’d brought Erwin a gift; a packet of good black pepper he’d traded for in the underground. He presented this and Erwin smiled, taking Levi’s hand in his own, raising it, turning it over and kissing the palm softly.

"You don’t know where that’s been," Levi said flatly, although his silver grey eyes regarded Erwin softly. 

"Thank you for the pepper."

"And if I wanted to be groped during a working afternoon, there are jobs to be had in the tavern."

"Thank you," Erwin repeated, taking Levi’s face into his hands carefully, fingers curling around behind his neck, stroking softly, "for the pepper."

"You’ve gone soft," Levi muttered. He understood Erwin’s command demeanour in the field. He empathized with Erwin’s occasional deep silences and blue moods. He appreciated that Erwin was inclined to laugh easily, in spite of, or perhaps because of, their circumstances. What he was utterly unused to was being cherished in so thorough a fashion, and it unbalanced him.

Erwin handed Levi a glass of brandy. “I’ve ordered a new coat, for the trip to Sulhansey. It’s a riding coat. A good one. I ordered a second one for you. If you don’t want it, that’s fine,” Erwin said dismissively, “But perhaps you will humour me and try it on?”

Erwin sat in his leather chair, long legs crossed and the snifter balanced on one knee, catching amber in the firelight.

The coat was a wool blend, in a dark indigo colour that hedged on violet. It was impeccably cut, unadorned, with deep front pockets and a crisp, stiff collar. Levi ran his thumb over the fine material. He put the coat on, smoothing his neat hands appreciatively over the lapels looking up at Erwin. 

Erwin regarded the enigmatic man that had become his lover. As he had known it would, the purple-blue of the coat lent Levi’s grey eyes a violet cast. His skin showed alabaster pale against the dark collar.

"I’m sorry, Erwin. It’s beautifully made. But it’s not necessary."

Erwin tilted his head, a small smile ghosting his lips.

Levi continued, “Better to spend the money on something else. A properly turned-out uniform is sufficient for me to wear.”

Erwin took a sip of brandy, regarding his Captain. “What exactly do we fight for, Levi,” he remarked, “if not to create a world where we can be something in addition to being soldiers?”

"I’m fine with soldiering. I’m also fine with breeding horses and improving the bloodlines. I’m even fine with your overly-sweetened mood of late. I’m just not sure I need a purple coat."

"Well, take it off then, carefully."

Levi did so, a little regretfully. He loved well-made things.

Erwin’s tone was low, and direct, and meant for Levi’s ears alone. “Come here, please.”

Levi stepped toward Erwin, on silent feet. Erwin’s eyes, deep-set and fine blue, seemed to pin him, twisting, like a moth.

Without breaking eye contact, Erwin reached out a hand, curling it slowly around the back of Levi’s firm thigh. 

"Captain," he said in the same low, soft tone, " _Overly-sweet?_  I think you’ve misread my mood of late, entirely.” 

Erwin extended his fingers, brushing softly between thighs that had unconsciously parted for his hand. “If you find me sweet, I think you must have forgotten a little about my tastes?”

A hot flush suffused Levi. The tone that Erwin reserved just for him snatched his breath, made his groin rush, and ache sharply. When Erwin addressed him in such a fashion, he just wanted… _he needed…_

"Yes, Sir." he responded softly.

Erwin’s clever, sensitive fingers grazed along the underside of his balls, maddeningly light. Levi gritted his teeth, swallowing a whimper of pleasure.

"Perhaps you need reminding?"

"Yes, Sir."


	2. Love Stings

Sulhansey was nothing to look at. The village sat in a shallow valley between two hills, in a district just north of Wall Sina. Twice a year, in the spring and in the fall, the unremarkable little collection of stone-and-thatch buildings blazed with colour and activity. The horse fair was in town.

Levi had eschewed his new indigo blue riding jacket in favour of his habitual uniform. His green cloak was pulled tight against the chill, grey eyes warily surveying the bright banners, hustle and jingle of the horse fair.

He glanced sidelong at Erwin. More than once. Erwin Smith was out of uniform. Or more accurately said, he was in the uniform of a seasoned, civilian horseman. He wore high, chestnut leather boots, polished to a rich gleam, and cream-coloured twill riding breeches which were snug enough to describe the lines of muscle in his thigh when he shifted in the saddle. His riding coat was a deep hunter green, impeccably cut, and bore a pocket crest. It was not the Wings of Freedom, but rather a family crest; a winter tree with a rampant lion in the foreground.

"Rampant lion," Levi had snickered. "fancy yourself a bit?"

Erwin had stood tall, carefully buttoning his coat, and smiled. "Have you a ledger?" Erwin had asked him. "You're going to want to make some notes."

"I don't need a ledger," Levi replied evenly. "I remember everything, exactly as you say it."

Erwin quirked a thick eyebrow at his lover. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. I had to feed myself for quite a few years before you and Mike _introduced_ yourselves to us. The business I conducted wasn't one that allowed me to fly around the underground with bits of paper. Sir."

Erwin and Levi threaded their was through Sulhansey's main street, following the crowd. The street opened up into a wide boulevard, which lead onto a fairground of sorts; here, colourful tents were set up around the perimeter of a wide, flat expanse. There were paddocks, stalls, carts and gateways.

"Fuck," Levi snorted.

"It is impressive, isn't it?" Erwin's blue eyes glowed. This, Levi realized, is what the wars were keeping Erwin Smith from.

"Where are we going?"

"We," Erwin said, "are going to the Turkish Gate."

"And what's there, apart from a cup of tea?"

"The finest animals inside the Three Walls. Come on!" Erwin spurred Bismarck into a trot.

__________

Levi had been given a printed ticket with a number on it. 1067. He found stall 1067, clean and waiting for it's occupant. He hung his uniform jacket on a hook, took hold of Louis de Soleil's bridle, and pulled the elegant, black head down low enough to rest his face on the animal's forehead. He stood there for a long moment, breathing in the warm, rich velvet of Lou's coat, his raven hair melding with his mount's.

"It's okay," he said gently. The black ear twitched. "You are worth a thousand of these horses," he clucked softly, tracing the faint scars that criss-crossed Lou's hide. Trost, Utgard, Maria Forest. So many battles. 

Levi rolled his sleeves up, carefully. He picked up a curry comb and began attending to Lou's coat in an even, habitual pattern that never varied. 

__________

Erwin and Bismarck were across the walkway and down one stall. It was odd, or perhaps not odd at all, that the war horses each bore similarities to their human counterparts. Bismarck was a heavier animal than Louis, with a beautifully symmetrical face, defined by a white blaze. He seemed to have a permanently affable expression, but the faint half-moon scars he sported bore witness to the battles he'd fought to win his place in the herd. 

Erwin hung his stable bag on the wall. It contained various grooming implements, a show halter and a long, flat crop made of stiff, flexible leather. It was about fourteen inches in length, and was faced with soft suede on one side.

Bismarck nickered softly, nodding his pale head. To him, the specially-scented crop meant apples, chestnut bits and praise from his rider.

Erwin took out a small bottle of cedar oil, and a clean cloth. He oiled the cloth, then stroked it up and down the length of the crop. A fresh, green, soothing scent filled the stall.

"Ah," Erwin sighed, "that's more like home now, isn't it?"

Bismarck stood still, ears pricked forward. Erwin laid the switch gently on the tip of his nose.

"Settle…Good. Now let's back up a step and see those front hooves." He clucked softly, very gently tapping the horse's nose. Bismarck backed up a step and Erwin reached into his pocket for a hunk of carrot.

Levi watched his tall, blond lover, eyes hooded, breathing in the soothing cedar scent and imagining Erwin's teeth closing gently on the skin just behind his ear.

_"Be good for me now…be good for me…"_

__________

Levi had been expecting the breeder to be a variation of Erwin; another son or perhaps a daughter of a noble house, horsily attired, with an upper-class Sina accent. He and Erwin entered a sky blue tent, the interior of which was ornamented with stars and made Levi think of a travelling charlatan.

At a low table in the centre of the tent, a dark-skinned man with a mass of black curls reclined. He had a meticulously groomed, thin line of beard and a cluster of tiny gold earrings travelling up his left ear. 

The man looked up, a bright white smile lighting his features. "Erwin!" he stood, "Welcome!" He held out his arms, long, tangerine-coloured sleeves enfolding Erwin.

"Tarek Shimbala," Erwin was smiling broadly as well, "allow me to present Captain Levi, first Squad Leader, seventh regiment of the Survey Corps."

Levi offered his host a smooth, precise bow, which was returned in kind.

"Captain _Rivaille,_ " the breeder used the archaic pronunciation of Levi's name. "your reputation precedes you. I am honoured,"

Tarek Shimbala gestured to both of them to sit. "And while you safeguard humanity, Captain," he gestured,  "Alas, my humble table has suffered somewhat. It seems the best spices are rather harder to obtain, these past few years."

Levi's eyes narrowed, and he chanced a glance at Erwin.

"I am very pleased, _Rivaille_ ," Tarek poured tea from a long-necked pot into small cups which had no handles, "to do business with you again."

Levi nodded. 

"Well then," Erwin said brightly.

__________

Erwin sat with Tarek Shimbala outside of his starry tent and watched Levi work Louis de Soleil. At present, horse and rider stood stock-still in the centre of the arena. They appeared to Erwin like something that had ridden straight out of the mists of time; powerful, delicate, ethereal. Lou moved with the smooth flow of water under black ice; Levi took him through a series of jumps flawlessly, then a series of footwork patterns.

A crowd had gathered, excited to see the demonstration. Levi was in harness, and he flew off Lou's back, jetting into the air and attaching himself to a tower wall. The crowd gasped. Louis wheeled underneath him, circling as Levi peeled off the wall, landing on the arena floor. He lay there, prone, as if injured in combat. He whistled, and Louis cantered over to him, slowing and stopping. Then, at Levi's command, the horse knelt, permitting Levi to haul himself into the saddle.

Levi went on to demonstrate a variety of weapons manoeuvres, which showed off the prowess of his mount.

Tarek Shimbala's dark eyes followed the lines of the horse intently.

"I should have charged you twice the price for him, Erwin," Tarek commented. "Will Levi sell him back to me?"

A short bark of laughter from Erwin. "If I even propose that, Levi will slit my throat in my sleep."

Tarek nodded slowly. He wasn't sure exactly how the shrewd underground spice trader had become a ranking officer in the Survey Corps, but Levi's piercing silver eyes hadn't changed, even if the uniform had.

A short time afterward, Levi joined Erwin and Tarek in front of the tent. Erwin rose as Levi approached, looking down and into the face of his Captain. As Tarek watched, the silvery eyes unshuttered for a moment, giving something to Erwin. Tarek stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"And now, gentlemen, please. Sit. Eat something. It is time for you to see my ladies." The trader clapped his hands three times, and a line of four lovely mares trotted out onto the field.

Erwin leaned over, his breath warm against Levi's ear. "So beautiful," he whispered. And he might have meant Levi's demonstration, or the breeder's mares. But he didn't.

__________

"Back," Erwin said gently. Bismarck took one crisp step backward. Erwin didn't even need to touch his nose with the crop this time. The sweet, green scent assured Bismarck of his treat.

Tarek, Levi and Erwin stood in the barn, examining both Louis and Bismarck in finer detail.

"An affable animal," Tarek mused. "he's a cousin of Louis de Soleil. Less fiery-tempered, however."

"Oh," Erwin nodded, "Bismarck can be very heady, when he wants to be," he touched the side of the animal's face with the crop. Bismarck turned his head toward Tarek. "His face," Erwin said, low and soft, "is gorgeous."

Levi stood on the other side of Bismarck from Erwin and Tarek. His eyes widened momentarily, and he sucked in a small breath. 

Tarek would assume that the deep, soft tone was intended to gentle the horse. Levi knew better. It was the tone Erwin reserved just for him.

Erwin ran the crop gently down the animal's front leg. Bismarck allowed Erwin to pick up his hoof. "He's well made," Erwin said softly. "but not delicate. With the proper attention, his step remains sure, and he's very attuned to me."

Levi's hand came out, touching Bismarck's neck. "Sorry boy," he patted the horse, not wishing to distract the stallion's attention from Erwin.

Levi's nostrils flared. His chest rose and fell beneath his cape. The sweet cedar oil was making his blood sing. Erwin turned his back to fetch something, his backside outlined snugly in the tight breeches. Levi swallowed. He watched Erwin's hands as he transferred the crop from right to left. Erwin hand-trained his horses. He talked with his hands, usually after a few snifters of brandy. He used his hands on Levi constantly; stroking, cupping, holding him down, forcing him apart, stinging his flesh.

_Oh God, touch me…_

"This here," he ran the crop lightly along Bismarck's face, "a blow to the jaw, from a titan. It cracked his tooth. Our farrier had to remove it. So he is missing a molar."

"You knew it was missing immediately?"

"Oh no," Erwin's eyes, storm blue, looked over Bismarck's neck at Levi. "He showed me what he needed. Where it ached."

Erwin may as well have pried Levi's thighs apart and laved him with that hot tongue. Levi switched his weight from foot to foot, trying to shift the thick ache between his legs. 

Erwin ran the crop slowly over the palm of his hand, eyes burning blue.

__________

The preliminaries dispensed with, Erwin and Levi agreed to dine that night with their host to conclude the arrangements. Levi excused himself, making his way to the rooms he and Erwin had booked, above a tinsmith's.

He threw open the door, slammed it shut and stood against it, gasping. Tentatively, he slid his palm over the thick erection which strained against his uniform. Levi closed his eyes, feeling the heat of his body radiating through the white uniform pants. He moaned, imagining how it was sometimes, when Erwin would pin him again the wall or face down on the bed, ignoring the rest of his clothing, only intent on tugging his pants down and getting his legs apart.

He opened his eyes again, glancing around the room and noticing that, hung neatly over the back of a chair was the beautiful indigo blue jacket that Erwin had given him. Erwin had brought it along, knowing how much Levi had admired it, even as he refused it. Levi's throat ached. 

Collecting himself, he pushed away from the door frame and went into the bathroom. There was a large copper tub. He sighed, grateful for the chance to bathe before dinner. And he would, he'd decided, wear the jacket. He drew a bath, stepping out of his gear and his clothing, folding these neatly onto a chair.

Sighing, he eased himself down into the water, the hot sting like ambrosia. He'd drawn just enough to cover himself, heat his bones and relax. He had a bruise on his hip, from hitting the arena floor dramatically hard. His fingers absently traced the hollow of his sternum, thumb grazing one lilac nipple, which stood out starkly against his pale skin. 

He thought of Erwin again. He'd seen Erwin smile more times today than in the past few weeks combined. And Levi had kept his trap shut today; he'd watched and listened, expecting to be absorbed into the trade process but finding himself aware mostly of Erwin; Erwin's beautifully cut outfit, the snug breeches, the way his forearm corded when he squeezed the leather crop.

Levi's breathing had become shallow, needy gasps as he lay in the bath. One hand had drifted between his legs, fingers tracing the tip of his swollen cock delicately, building layers of soft, delicious need.

"Oh," he breathed softly, "oh, that's good…"

"Oh, that's _mine_ ," Erwin's resonant baritone filled the room.

Levi's eyes flew open, regarding Erwin even as his nimble fingers continued to tease his cock and his thighs floated apart.

Erwin leaned in the doorway. He'd unbuttoned his white shirt to mid-chest, and his blond hair hung in his eyes, which burned into Levi's. He still wore his high boots with his breeches tucked into them, and in one hand dangled the leather crop. 

His voice was a low growl. "Did you take in anything _at all_ that I said today?" he watched Levi's index finger teasingly rub the little knot of flesh just under the head of his cock.

"Yes," Levi breathed through red, bitten lips.

"Is that right?" Erwin lunged with the speed of a jungle cat, catching Levi under the arms with his hands and hauling him and half the bathwater out into the bedroom.

Levi found himself flopped across the bed, face down, gasping.

"Erwin, I…"

"Don't move," the words, thick as warm molasses, pinned him to the bed.

Chills migrated across Levi's pale flesh, pebbling the taut skin. He squirmed, enjoying the feel of the soft bedding against his erection.

"What did I say," Erwin quizzed him, "when Tarek asked about Bismarck's temperament?"

"Y-you said he can be….heady when he wants to be. And that his face is gorgeous…"

Erwin took the crop, running it along the side of Levi's piquant face, feather light. It smelled of fresh cedar. Levi shuddered.

"And indeed it is."

Erwin trailed the soft suede across Levi's neck, caressing the nape, describing the curve of his lover's spine in a languid line.

"And what," he continued, enjoying the gooseflesh that pricked Levi's back and his exquisite, round bottom, "did I say about his frame?"

"Y-ou…" Levi's voice quavered. In spite of himself, he arched into the caress of the crop, like a little cat.

"Well?" Erwin let the crop fall, very gently, against the taut bottom.

"Oh, _fuck_ \- you said, he's well made. B-but not delicate. With the proper attention, his step remains sure…"

The crop fell, teasingly, against his ass again. Levi made a small sound, fisting the bedding beneath him. Erwin dragged the crop between Levi's thighs, nudging them apart, appreciating the delicious cherry pink colour of his lover's arousal.

"And what," the bed dipped as Erwin dropped one knee onto it, leaning over Levi, "do you suppose the proper attention _is?"_

Levi drew his forearms under his chest, raising his head to look at Erwin. As he did so, he felt the bite of the leather crop against his thigh.

"What part," Erwin's voice sharpened, like a stone underfoot at the beach, "of don't move is _unclear_ to you, Captain?"

Levi exhaled, the sting of the crop causing his groin to melt like butter and his fierce eyes to liquify. "t-that stings…"

Erwin's pale hair fell forward as he bent his head, his tongue searing a trail across one rounded buttock, head dipping between Levi's legs to kiss the round, pink balls softly.

He straightened up again.

"What were you doing, when I came in?"

Levi chuckled. "What? Didn't you take notes?"

Erwin flicked his wrist, slapping Levi's squirming cheeks with the crop, hard enough to leave an angry red stripe. It felt like a brace of wasps. The fire spread, melting his balls and making his little hole twitch. "Oh, fuck!" he hissed.

"What were you doing? Show me."

"Yes, Sir," Levi gasped. He crooked one of his legs, raising a hip off the bed and bringing his hand underneath his body, fingers closing gently around his aching cock.

"I…damn it… _fuck, Erwin_ …" his graceful frame bucked and twisted, belly taut and toes curling as his gentle fingers scraped pure pleasure from his cock. 

Erwin's breath came heavily now, watching the stripes bloom red across Levi's bottom, his buttocks twitching and clenching as he fucked his hand.

"Do it gently."

"Yes _…ah….ah…._ yes, Sir!"

"Now…what did I tell Tarek when he asked me about Bismarck's toothache?"

"I…you…" Levi's struggled to compose a coherent thought. He stroked himself harder now, his fingers slick with precum. He began to unravel, gritting his teeth, sobs breaking through them like water through a dam.

"You said, he showed me… _what he….oh, OH_ ….what he needed!"

Levi arched his bottom off the bed, begging for the lash, "Sir, _please!"_

Erwin cracked the crop across Levi's wriggling ass, crossing the first mark he'd made. 

Levi screamed Erwin's name into the bedding, the hot sting pushing him over the edge. He came wildly, soaking his belly and the bedcover, pleasure wracking his body.

__________

Peace flooded him. He lay prone, like a trampled doll. He was dimly aware of Erwin's huge, gentle hand caressing his back, rhythmic and safe, smoothing the sting out of his backside. As his breathing softened and his heart slowed, Erwin turned him over.

With incredible delicacy, he kissed Levi on the mouth, tongue lapping at the painfully bitten lips.

"I would like," Erwin whispered gently, "to take you to dinner now. Please my love, do me the honour of wearing your indigo blue jacket."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first eruri tale...comments are most welcome :)


End file.
